The overall goal of the IHSFC is to facilitate both patient-oriented and population-based research directed at studies of the etiology, pathogenesis, and prognosis of disease in patient populations, and to integrate this work with the strong basic science programs within the Center in Molecular Toxicology. Aim 1. To stimulate and support both clinical and translational research, including patient-oriented and population-based research, within the Vanderbilt P30 EHS Core Center by expanding existing research projects and fostering new interdisciplinary activities focusing on environmental health problems. Aim 2. To describe the development process, infrastructure and outcomes of the IHFSC in order to not only create, but optimize and be a successful example of developing a core infrastructure and environment for interdisciplinary science both for the purposes of conducting interdisciplinary research, as well as for training new interdisciplinary scientists both among the ranks of established investigators, as well as among trainees.